Take Me To Church
by Iykwim
Summary: Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous et ils allaient se perdre. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour condamné. SongOS/Yaoï/Homophobie


**Bonjour les cupains 8)  
**

**Me voici de retour avec un pitit songOS largement inspiré du clip de Take Me To Church et de la chanson. J'ai juste construit une histoire à partir des images donc rien ne m'appartient. Ce n'est pas très joyeux et ça parle de relations entre hommes et d'homophobie, vous êtes prévenus. Je conseillerais de voir le clip avant mais je ne vous oblige à rien ^^  
**

* * *

_My lover's got humour  
Mon amour à de l'humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
C'est le fou aux funérailles  
Know's everybody disapproval  
Elle sait que tout le monde désapprouve  
I should've worship her sooner  
J'aurais dû la vénérer plus tôt  
_

Il avait peur. Leurs liens étaient forts, plus forts que toutes ces conneries, il en était convaincu. Mais il avait mieux valu tout cacher, sceller leur amour inconditionnel et ne le révéler à personne d'autre. Garder le secret. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, eux contre tous. Ça avait toujours été mieux comme ça... Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait réussi, et ça aurait sûrement continué, s'il n'avait pas parlé...

_If the heaven ever did speak  
Si les cieux avaient pu parler  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Elle aurait été leur véritable porte parole  
Every sunday getting more bleak  
Chaque dimanche devient plus triste  
A fresh poison each week  
Un doux poison chaque semaine  
_

Aymeric se dirigeait tranquillement vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! C'était trop risqué, trop dangereux. Alors ils avaient attendu. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'ils se voient à un moment ou un autre, l'attente étant bien pire que tout. Aujourd'hui, ils en avaient eu besoin, besoin d'enfin se retrouver.  
Il arriva rapidement, il était là, debout et le sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-on leur en vouloir ? Comment pouvait-on _lui_ en vouloir ? Julien, son Julien. Ce n'était de la faute de personne, qui aurait pu vouloir les séparer de plein gré ? Sans autre raison qu'ils étaient trop semblables ? Qui de sain d'esprit pouvait réellement en avoir après lui pour ça ? Plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait le rejet de son pays envers eux. Il prit Julien dans ses bras. Peut-être pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ils pouvaient être vus, et ils l'étaient...

_« We were born sick » you heard them say it  
Nous sommes nés malades, tu les as entendu le dire  
_

Ils nous croient malades. Oui, ils l'ont dit. Ils sont trop nombreux, plus forts... et alors ? Le plus important pour moi mon Julien, le plus important, c'est que toi tu ne le penses pas. Ils sont tous cons ! Ils finiront par comprendre, tu verras, et peut-être accepterons-nous de les pardonner, peut-être. En attendant, viens avec moi, tout ce passera toujours bien quand je serai à tes côtés. Je ferai en sorte que rien ne t'arrive quand ma main sera dans la tienne.

_My church offers no absolution  
Mon église n'offre pas l'absolution  
She tells me worship in the bedroom  
Elle me dit vient vénérer dans la chambre  
The only heaven i'll be sent to  
Le seul Paradis auquel je serai envoyé  
Is when I'm alone with you  
Sera quand je serai seul avec toi  
_

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur endroit habituel, une rivière calme, loin de l'agitation qui régnait sur leur passage, un cadre silencieux, loin des chuchotements suspicieux qu'ils suscitaient. Le seul lieu où ils s'autorisaient un peu plus que le comportement amical qu'ils s'obligeaient à adopter en public, le seul lieu où ils pouvaient respirer le même air sans éveiller les soupçons, le seul lieu où ils s'aimaient librement sans peur d'être jugés...

_I was born sick, but I love it  
Je suis né malade, mais j'aime ça  
_

Peut-être que je suis né malade, si ils tiennent tant que ça à dire que je le suis. Mais si être malade signifie t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, sans penser une seule seconde à me guérir, alors je veux être malade. Pour toi Julien, je serai le malade le plus heureux du monde.

_Command me to be well  
Demande moi d'être bien  
_

Tu me crois quand je dis ça, tu sais que je serais toujours là quand ça n'ira pas. Tu as confiance en moi et tu me promets de ne jamais me laisser aimer seul. On se l'est promis comme se le promettent les couples les plus normaux qu'ils soient. Nous ne sommes pas malades, ce sont eux qui le sont. J'espère qu'un jour ils verront. J'espère qu'ils comprendront, je prie pour ça.

_Amen_

Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment à fumer en observant le calme tranquille de l'eau, contrasté par la tempête qui les attendait toujours au dehors. Aymeric se retourna, ça faisait trop longtemps et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance entre eux alors que, paradoxalement, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais personne ici, alors pourquoi se torturer ainsi ?

_Amen_

Julien le vit enfin s'approcher. Il comprit seulement en un regard que tous les deux ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Son souffle se fit court et son rythme cardiaque sembla s'accélérer d'un coup. Aymeric l'embrassa avec douceur, posant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Amen_

C'était doux. C'était chaud et ça avait un arrière goût d'urgence et d'interdit. C'était parfait. Julien entoura son cou de ses bras et laissa sa langue rejoindre celle qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin, un millier de frissons lui parcourut le corps. Ça lui avait tellement manqué...

_Take me to Church  
Emmène moi à l'église  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
Offer me that deadless death  
Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
Good god, let me give you my life  
Gentil Dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie  
_

Aymeric joua avec sa langue et le pris par la taille pour le rapprocher plus encore. Il sentait la chaleur de Julien contre lui, son odeur sur sa peau. Il s'enivrait de son amour. Plus rien n'était important à part lui. Peu importait qu'on l'observe, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité pour se souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit...

_Take me to Church_  
__Emmène moi à l'église  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
___Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
___Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
_Offer me that deadless death  
___Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
_Good god, let me give you my life  
__Gentil Dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie_

Ils étaient répugnants, ils allaient littéralement à l'encontre de la nature et _ils aimaient ça_. Il fallait les arrêter. Et ils étaient, à eux tous, assez nombreux pour mettre un terme à ce qu'ils osaient faire. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Julien serait seul face à eux. Il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes et ils avaient déjà une idée de ce qu'ils feraient. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! Son ancien ami allait souffrir pour ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

_If I'm a pagan of the good times  
Si je suis un païen des beaux jours  
My lovers the sunlight  
Mon amour les rayons du soleil  
_

Ils ne devaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas ! S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il fallait qu'il accélère, il faisait déjà du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Et si il arrivait trop tard ? Non, c'était hors de question ! Aymeric ne devait même pas y penser. Seulement accélérer. Accélérer encore...

_To keep the Goddess on my side  
Pour garder la déesse près de moi  
She demands a sacrifice  
Elle demande un sacrifice  
_

Julien devait payer, ils lui avaient dit, il devait payer et même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter, même si personne n'était avec lui, il cacherait la vérité sur son amant jusqu'au bout. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, ils arrivaient, Aymeric lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas utile de fuir, il n'irait pas bien loin avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent. Il ne pouvait que tout cacher, ils ne mettraient plus beaucoup de temps...

_To drain the whole sea  
Pour vider les océans  
Get something shiny  
Ramène quelque chose de brillant  
__Something meaty for the main course  
Quelque chose de consistant pour le plat principal_

Je fais tout pour qu'ils ne sachent rien. Rien de tout ce que nous avons un jour partagé. Tu te souviens Aymeric ? Quand on riait tous les deux, quand on s'en foutait et qu'on trouvait encore le moyen de rire de cette situation qui pourtant, devenait de plus en plus oppressante ? Moi en tout cas, je m'en souviens très bien. Tu me fais toujours tellement rire... Ils me feront mal, je le sais. Mais ils ne pourront jamais s'attaquer à nos moments à nous.

_That's a fine looking high horse  
C'est un beau et grand cheval  
What you got in the stabble ?  
Qu'avez-vous dans les écuries ?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
Nous avons beaucoup de fidèles affamés  
_

J'aime particulièrement me rappeler ceux où nous étions amis. On remarquait pourtant une nette ambiguïté qui nous liait quand nous nous retrouvions sur cette rivière. Toi à faire des ricochets et moi qui t'admirais, te dévorais des yeux. Nous n'avons jamais été très discrets. Je crois qu'à l'époque, les seuls qui ne voyaient rien, c'était nous...

_That looks tasty  
Ça à l'air délicieux  
_

Tout ce qu'Aymeric pensa en arriva fut qu'il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il n'avait pas réussi. Dans un état second, il se mit à arpenter la maison désespéramment. Il regardait partout, même dans les endroits les plus improbables, espérant voir Julien surgir d'il ne savait où et lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, que tout allait bien.  
Refusant de s'arrêter maintenant, il repartit et se remit à courir, il y avait peut-être encore une chance...

_That looks plenty  
Ça à l'air abondant  
_

Ils l'avaient attrapé. Ils étaient vraiment très nombreux. Tous masqués pour qu'il ne les reconnaisse pas si jamais il s'en sortait. Mais c'était fini. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était qu'Aymeric ne se fasse pas prendre. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette seule chose. La seule à laquelle il se raccrochait encore. Ils l'avaient eu lui mais il n'aurait pas son amour, il y avait veillé.

_This is hungry work  
Ça donne faim  
_

Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard ! Il allait le retrouver. Et comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait peut-être déjà de perdre, Aymeric se mit à penser à ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. Tous les doux moments à parler de tout et de rien, tous les jours où ils se sont réveillés côte à côte comme s'ils étaient normaux, toutes les fois où ils se sont endormis essoufflés dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

_Take me to Church  
Emmène moi à léglise  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
Offer me that deadless death  
Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
Good god, let me give you my life  
Gentil dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie  
_

Il se rappelait de ses bras entourant son corps, de ses mains sur son torse chaud, des baisers légers qu'il déposait dans son cou et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Le regard de Julien quand il le faisait sien encore et encore. Leurs souffles courts quand il se laissait doucement tomber contre lui. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se montraient de toutes les manières possibles envers et contre tout ce que ces abrutis pouvaient dire.  
Il ne _devait_ pas être trop tard...

_Take me to Church  
___Emmène moi à léglise  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
___Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
___Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
_Offer me that deadless death  
___Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
_Good god, let me give you my life  
__Gentil dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie_

Où est-ce qu'ils allaient l'emmener ? Julien savait qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à lui mais pas qu'ils l'emmènerait ailleurs. Il avait espéré qu'après s'être occupés de lui ils seraient partis. Mais visiblement ils avaient envie de faire durer le plaisir et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le traîner là où il lui serait difficile d'espérer du secours.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
Il n'y a pas de maîtres ou de rois quand le rituel commence  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
Il n'y a pas d'innocence plus douce que nos gentils péchés  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
__Dans la folie et la pollution de cette triste scène_

Il savait qu'Aymeric le cherchait, c'était lui qui l'avait prévenu, lui avec qui il s'était disputé parce qu'il avait révélé leur secret. Il l'avait révélé et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. La seule personne en qui il avait eu assez de confiance venait de le trahir. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal qu'ils l'emmène ailleurs, au moins Aymeric ne serait pas en danger. Même dans l'enfer qu'il était en train de traverser, il était heureux de le savoir en sécurité, il représentait tout ce qui lui criait qu'il n'était pas différent. Il était amoureux d'un ange.

_Only then I am human  
Il n'y a que là que je suis humain  
Only then I am clean  
Il n'y a que là que je suis pur  
_

Il n'y a que pour toi que je me battrais jusqu'au bout mais il n'y a que pour toi que je les laisserais faire pour qu'ils ne pensent jamais à essayer de t'approcher. Je ne dirais rien sur ton identité, je t'aime trop pour ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ma réaction, tu sais aussi bien que moi que même si je le faisais, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille pour autant...

_Amen_

Pourquoi Julien n'était plus là ? Où est-ce que ces enfoirés l'avaient emmené ? Il soupira. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler d'eux et maintenant... Maintenant il se reprochait d'avoir eu autant raison de lui dire ça. Il aurait tellement préféré avoir tort... Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé et le ressasser ne servirait à rien. Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé s'être trompé ! Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où ils pouvaient êtres et il arriverait assez tôt pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit...

_Amen_

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal mais c'était encore supportable, le plus dur serait à venir, Julien le savait. Et dans ces cas-là, que pouvait-on faire ? Appeler la police ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. C'était son pays qui avait fait ses habitants comme ça. Ce n'était même pas la faute de cette bande, ça allait bien plus loin que ça... Il n'avait plus aucune chance, il était temps qu'il en prenne conscience et qu'il l'accepte une bonne fois pour toutes.

_Amen_

Ils allaient s'amuser. Cette anomalie était aussi fragile qu'un bout de bois. Et le bois, ça brûle non ? Tout était déjà prévu. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait tellement tenu à garder sa différence pour lui... Imbécile ! Comme si personne n'allait s'en rendre compte ! C'était évident que ça se saurait. Comme on dit, les coupables finissent toujours par payer. Et ils allaient lui montrer qu'il ne dérogerait pas à cette règle.

_Take me to Church  
Emmène moi à l'église  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
Offer me that deadless death  
Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
Good god, let me give you my life  
Gentil dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie  
_

Tiens bon Julien, raccroche toi à moi. A ce à quoi je te fais penser. A nos baisers sur le bord de cette rivière quand ma langue effleurait la tienne, raccroche toi encore à moi, ne me laisse pas te perdre.

/

Trop tard. Ils ont gagné, ils ont touché là où ça ne pouvait que faire mal. Il ont critiqué mon amour, je m'y attendais. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur... Ils l'ont piétiné comme ils m'ont piétiné moi jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de réduire mon amour pour toi en cendres. Mais je n'accepterais jamais...

_Take me to Church  
___Emmène moi à l'église  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
___Je vénérerai comme un chien à l'autel de tes mensonges  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
___Je te dirai mes péchés donc tu peux aiguiser ton couteau  
_Offer me that deadless death  
___Offre moi cette mort éternelle  
_Good god, let me give you my life  
__Gentil dieu, laisse moi te donner ma vie_

La scène qui se jouait devant lui était insupportable. Il avait eu beau espérer, il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Julien était à terre, ils s'étaient acharnés sur lui, ils étaient bien trop nombreux... Intervenir ne servirait à rien d'autre que de remettre Julien en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait et Julien ne le voudrait pas non plus. Ils avaient bientôt fini de toute façon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils partent.  
Il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu rien faire. Ils se croyaient au dessus de tout ça, plus forts que tout parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Seuls face au Monde. Mais la réalité les avait rappelés à l'ordre avec la force d'une tempête. L'amour est fort pour ceux qu'il protège de toutes ses forces mais face à la haine, il était bien souvent le triste perdant...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, bisous, j'espère que ça vous à plu un pitit peu au moins ^^'  
P.S : vous avez remarqué que les initiales de la chanson ça fait TMTC ? Voilà. 8I**  
_Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur cet OS, je répondrais sur mon profil 8)_


End file.
